Welcome back
by Hiddlebitch
Summary: Lestrade is missing Mycroft, who is out on business. when Mycroft returns he receives quite the warm welcoming. Mystrade, PWP, An RP Written with: Mycroftssexyumbrella


**Authors note: I know, two fictions in a day!**

**I'm bloody insane, and the worst part is, is that I cant bring myself to write on fan-fictions that I urgently need to finish because it's going on a year since I first posted them. **

**Anyway, I'm sorry for not updating, and I promise I will soon.**

* * *

**Welcome back.**

**Written with: **Mycroft'sSexyUmbrella

* * *

_Mycroft... - GL_

_I miss you. - GL_

_I miss you too. - MH_

_It's been so long! Where are you? - GL_

_Open the door. – MH_

Lestrade looked down at his phone in confusion, but went to comply with Mycroft's wishes. He placed his phone down on his coffee table and made his way across the room, and then he proceeded to open the door.

Mycroft was standing there in his usual attire, however he looked slightly ruffled.

"Gregory." He grinned.

"Mycroft!" Lestrade almost practically shouted out of excitement, he held the door open wider, signaling the other man to come in. He then looked over Mycroft's appearance and raised his brow, "Did you run through a jungle or something?"

Mycroft laughed.

"Pfft. Me, running? I thought you knew me by now." He stood there awkwardly for a bit, then held open his arms. "But yes, close enough." He laughed. "I've just gotten off the plane, and you were the first person I wanted to see."

"Are you going to come in?" Lestrade said, blushing lightly and uncharacteristically at Mycroft's words, still holding the door open awkwardly.

Mycroft blushed.

"Oh, yes. Indeed." He laughed slightly before he walked past Greg and into the hallway.

Lestrade turned around and closed the door behind him. He watched Mycroft move down the hallway for a second and followed suit into his living area.

Mycroft collapsed onto the couch and sighed. "How are things going?" He asked.

Lestrade sat down beside him and sighed also,

"Boring, really, since you haven't been around it's been rather..." Lestrade looked over at Mycroft and almost forgot what he was going to say, due to the fact that it had been weeks since he saw his face, but he quickly remembered and shook his head "...Lonely"

Mycroft nodded.

"Yes, it's been lonely where I was too. I'm grateful to be back home."

"Where did you go again?" Lestrade said, unconsciously shuffling closer to Mycroft.

"An island off the coast of South America. I don't believe it actually had a name." Mycroft sighed, "All I know is that it was very much unbearable to wear this suit out there."

Lestrade stifled a laugh. He could imagine how funny Mycroft would have looked, all hot and uncomfortable on some deserted island.

Mycroft grinned. He shuffled a bit closer to Lestrade and rested his head on his shoulder.

Lestrade rested his head on Mycroft's for a moment and sighed. "It's been too long"

"Indeed." He agreed. "However, now we are back together." He smiled. Lestrade agreed wholeheartedly, it had been far too long since he had even had the chance to kiss his lover.

"Better not waste any time then" Lestrade said deeply, he brought his hand around the side of Mycroft's face and slid his head down till they were looking each other in the eyes, Lestrade almost forgot what he was about to do, due to the fact that he almost got lost in Mycroft's eyes. He missed those too.

Mycroft raised his eyebrows playfully and stared back into Lestrade's eyes, He soon found himself automatically moving in to kiss him. Lestrade moved in to kiss Mycroft as well, their lips met softly at first, but Lestrade pressed harder, and used more force. He slid his tongue out of his mouth and licked at Mycroft's bottom lip, asking, almost begging even, for entrance.

Mycroft granted him entrance and kissed him roughly, letting his hands wander around Lestrade's hips.

Lestrade's hands came around Mycroft's lower back, his hands un-tucking his shirt and sliding up his back, his icy cold hands warming almost instantly on Mycroft's warm skin.

Mycroft shivered a little at Greg's touch. He pulled his lips away from Lestrade's and carried on kissing his face, then down to his neck.

This in turn, made Lestrade moan at the feeling of Mycroft's lips on his neck, Though he continued running his hands up his back. "Mycroft... fuck"

Mycroft grinned into Lestrade's neck as he carried on kissing and sucking it roughly.

Lestrade leaned back so they were laying on his couch now; he slid his hands between them and roughly ran a finger over Mycroft's nipple, hoping to earn a moan from the other man that he so desperately wanted to hear, This made Mycroft moan. "Gregory!" He growled roughly, before he attacked his lips again with his own soft ones.

Lestrade continued to attack Mycroft's nipple with his hand, and soon brought his other hand up to attack its twin. Lestrade didn't know why, but he loved it when Mycroft said his name like that, because nobody else did and it was something so uniquely him. Lestrade thrusted his hips up into Mycroft's and moaned at the friction

Mycroft moaned loudly at the friction between the two of them. He slid his hands under Lestrade's shirt and ran his long fingers along his sides. His tongue flicked along Lestrade's lips eagerly.

Lestrade slid one of his hands down Mycroft's stomach and to his trousers whilst he left his other hand to continue with what it was doing. He slowly unbuttoned them and slid his hand in, cupping Mycroft's erection.

Mycroft shivered more at the touch. "Fuck... Gregory." He growled, once again trailing kisses down to Lestrade's neck, then fiddling to open Greg's shirt up so that he could then circle his nipple with his tongue.

Lestrade squeezed harder and rubbed in a circular motion over his underwear. "Mhm, Mycroft" Mycroft's tongue twirled around Greg's nipple more eagerly. He slid his own hand into Lestrade's underwear and rubbed the erection slowly.

"Ah, fuck Mycroft" Lestrade tossed his head back and thrusted up into Mycroft's hand as he slid his own hands under Mycroft's underwear, he grabbed his cock eagerly and began stroking it roughly, his thumb running over the tip to drag some of the precum down to use as lubricant.

Mycroft's hand slid up and down Lestrade's cock. He moaned Greg's name over and over again under his breath. "Fuck, Greg." He screamed. "Harder." He growled, his back arching from pleasure.

Lestrade removed his hand from Mycroft's pants, but before Mycroft could protest he ground into his erection with his own with as much force as he could muster. He threw his head back and moaned loudly.

Lestrade's moan turned him on even more. Mycroft pushed his body harder against Lestrade's, aching for more friction between them. "Fuck!" He gasped.

"Mycroft, fuck, I'm not going to last much longer, I need" Lestrade was thrown off by a particularity hard thrust, "I need..." He was thrown off again, by another. _'Bastard' _

Mycroft managed a smirk. He teasingly trailed a long index finger along Greg's jawline, down his neck and chest and hooked it around the waistline of his trousers.

"Don't be a tease, I need you..."

Mycroft tugged at Lestrade's trousers. When he finally got them down, he impatiently removed his underwear.

Lestrade thrusted his now bare lower body upwards impatiently, breathing heavily he spoke "hurry up and fuck me"

Mycroft just gulped and nodded.

Lestrade scooted back and turned himself around so he was leaning on his wrists, he looked behind him and watched Mycroft intently.

"Well?" he said breathily, gesturing to the hand lotion on the table with his head.

Mycroft gave his own erection freedom before he picked up the bottle hurriedly, he poured some of the liquid in his hands and covered his fingers with it, He spread it on his own cock and then inserted a finger into Lestrade's opening, fucking him slowly with one finger before inserting a second digit.

Lestrade moaned lowly, pushing back against the heavenly digits. "Fuck Mycroft, did I ever tell you how much I love your hands?"

"Mhm maybe once or twice." Mycroft whispered silkily. "Are you ready?" He asked, pulling his fingers slowly out and trailing the head of his cock across Lestrade's opening.

"More than ever" Lestrade said, his voice straining. He pushed back as far as possible, letting the head enter him, he let out a low guttural, feral moan.

Mycroft slid into him. He let out a moan at how tight he was. He thrust into him, slowly at first, but gaining more velocity with each thrust.

Lestrade grunted with each thrust, he pushed back to meet Mycroft each time and was now resting on his arms for support, his arse now right up in the air for Mycroft to abuse at his will.

Mycroft could feel himself getting closer with every thrust, and his moans were starting to get louder. He thrusted with more force, longing to be as far inside Lestrade as he could get. "Mm Gregory." He whispered into Lestrade's ear, seductively.

Lestrade's mouth hung open in ecstasy, his hand coming up to stroke himself. "Harder" he commanded, his eyes clenched shut.

Mycroft obeyed and pushed himself harder into the other man. He shooed Lestrade's hand out of the way with his own, closing a fist around Lestrade's cock, roughly jerking him off.

"Fuck Mycroft, you're fucking amazing" he brought his hand back up to his front and used it for support, Mycroft was thrusting so deliciously hard he was afraid he was going to fall of the couch.

Mycroft leaned into Lestrade and nipped at the bottom of his neck. "Greg..." He breathed. He thrusted one last time, as hard as he could before he came inside of Greg, screaming "Oh, Gregory!" He carried on thrusting weakly.

Lestrade followed suit, screaming weakly. He crumpled down to the sofa, as his limbs gave out. "That was spectacular"

Mycroft slid out of him and collapsed on top. "You're amazing." Mycroft gasped.

"I try" Lestrade said, turning over awkwardly with Mycroft still on top of him. He held a ridiculous smile.

Mycroft kissed his lips softly. "I love you." He whispered, the smile on his face widening.

Lestrade blushed, not knowing why he was suddenly embarrassed, Mycroft had said it many a time before, and they had just had sex for crying out loud! Lestrade realized he hadn't replied yet and quickly, but surely responded "I love you too," he said, still blushing, but smiling.

Mycroft grinned. He wasn't sure what had come over him to make him say it at this moment, it had just felt right. He lay there for a bit, playing with a small strand of Lestrade's hair.

Lestrade rolled over slightly to make more room for Mycroft, and draped an arm over him, hugging him gently. He slowly began drifting off, but tried to stay awake as best as possible, as he looked up at Mycroft.

Mycroft settled close to Lestrade. He watched him, fighting to keep his own eyes open. He placed a small, soft kiss on Lestrade's forehead. "Go to sleep." he whispered. "I will be here in the morning." He smiled.

Lestrade smiled and yawned lightly, before drifting off to sleep.

Mycroft watched Lestrade sleep for a bit, smiling at how adorable and peaceful he looked, but soon the post-orgasmic tiredness took over him and he drifted off to sleep too.

**End.**

* * *

**I know; the ending is just a little tiny bit unoriginal. But other than that, I'm quite happy with this, and it was a hell of a nosebleed to write. Thanks to "Mycroftssexyumbrella" for writing this with me ^^ you can find her on tumblr **_**and **_**on fan-fiction under the same name.**


End file.
